When Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo Meet
by Imeelia
Summary: Do Kyungsoo –atau nama panggilannya Dio- sebenarnya sudah mengetahui seorang bermarga beda namun bernama sama -Kim Kyungsoo- sejak awal masuk sekolah. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo dan 'Kyungsoo' bertemu? - a EXO Fanfic - Oneshoot - RnR, please?


**When Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo Meet**

**By** : Imeelia

**Cast** : Do Kyungsoo

Kim Minseok (_Kim Kyungsoo_)

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Other EXO member

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance

**Warning** : Typos, alur mudah di tebak -mungkin.

**Disclaimer** : **Sudah tau EXO milik sapa? Punya aku? Punya kalian? yang benar milik kita bersama /?. Inspirasi cerita dari pengalaman pribadiku, dengan 'sedikit' modifikasi.**

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

Do Kyungsoo berdiri dengan sabar, menunggu Byun Baekhyun di depan kelas sahabatnya itu. Tangannya membawa beberapa buku. Dan senyumnya melebar melihat sahabat terbaiknya bergegas ke arahnya.

"Kyung, maaf ngerepotin! Seharusnya aku yang datang sendiri ke kelasmu, tapi aku sibuk sekali disini. Maaf ya?" Byun Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah sedihnya, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Ngga apa-apa, toh sekali-kali aku ke kelasmu. Iya kan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. Membuat Kyungsoo tertawa geli, lalu memberikan buku-buku yang dibawanya. Pesanan Baekhyun.

"Ini, aku balik dulu, oke?" Pamit Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Seseorang berbadan tinggi dan bermata bulat memanggil nama Kyungsoo, membuatnya menoleh. Dilihatnya Park Chanyeol –anak yang memanggilnya- terkekeh jahil. Chanyeol adalah teman satu eskulnya, dan dia sangat tau kalau Chanyeol sangat jahil. Dan Kyungsoo baru ingat kalau Baekhyun satu kelas dengan Chanyeol.

"Hei, kalian berdua menoleh! Tapi maaf Kim Kyungsoo, aku memanggil Do Kyungsoo, bukan dirimu! Ahaha" Jongin tertawa. Seorang berwajah imut dan lebih pendek dari Chanyeol menjitak kepala Chanyeol, membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan. Entah darimana munculnya, Do Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa maksudmu, dasar jelek!" Omel seseorang berwajah imut itu. Do Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandang Chanyeol bingung.

"JANGAN GANGGU KYUNGSOO, CHANYEOL!" Teriakan Baekhyun mengagetkan Do Kyungsoo, membuatnya harus memandang Baekhyun dengan kaget.

Eh, tunggu.

Sepertinya bukan hanya satu orang yang berteriak tadi.

Do Kyungsoo melihat seorang yang lain lagi, dengan mata bulat dan tinggi hampir sama dengan anak berwajah imut tadi. Sepertinya, itu temannya.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah Luhan, ayo ke kantin. Aku malas digoda Chanyeol terus" Si imut itu menarik lengan Luhan, membawanya menjauh. Do Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya. Bingung.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli, dan akhirnya kembali ke dalam kelas. Sebelumnya, ia sempat menyapa Do Kyungsoo dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja Do Kyungsoo membalasnya, walau sebenarnya masih bingung.

"Ada apa sih?" Do Kyungsoo bertanya bingung ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas.

"Anak berwajah imut yang menjitak Chanyeol tadi.. itu yang bernama Kyungsoo, Kim Kyungsoo. Jadi Chanyeol pasti menggoda kalian ketika bertemu" Jelas Baekhyun. Do Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"APA? Dia Kim Kyungsoo yang namanya sama denganku itu?" pekik Do Kyungsoo kaget, membuat Baekhyun _sweatdrop_.

.

** Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo **

.

Do Kyungsoo –atau nama panggilannya Dio- sebenarnya sudah mengetahui seorang bermarga beda namun bernama sama sejak awal masuk sekolah. Namun ia tak pernah mengetahui yang mana, Dio tak terlalu ambil pusing. Yang ia tau, Kim Kyungsoo kelas 10-4 dan dirinya kelas 10-2 dulu. Sampai sekarang pun, ia terpisah.

Dirinya kini kelas 11-4 dan Kim Kyungsoo kelas 11-2.

Baru hari itu ia mengetahui wajah 'Kyungsoo'. Padahal, kekasih Kim Kyungsoo satu kelas dengannya. Dio memang tak begitu mengenal 'Kyungsoo'. Sementara kekasih Kim Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae sangat dia kenal. Karena sekelas dengannya saat kelas sepuluh dulu.

Sungguh aneh menyebutkan namanya sendiri, sementara yang dimaksud adalah orang lain. Apalagi, sebenarnya namanya bukan termasuk nama yang _mainstream_. Ketika mendengarkan cerita tentang anak kelas 11-2 dari Baekhyun dia agak geli juga mendengar namanya disebut.

Hanya namanya.

.

** Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo **

**.**

"Hai..err..Kyungsoo"

Do Kyungsoo menatap siapa yang menyapanya di pagi hari ini. Begitu melihatnya, dia hanya menghela nafas. Mengerti mengapa orang itu susah sekali memanggil namanya. Dia adalah Kim Jongdae, kekasih Kim Kyungsoo.

"Jangan jadikan namaku sebagai modus deh, Kim Jongdae! Oh iya, panggil saja aku Dio kalau kau bingung. Itu nama kecilku" Jelas Dio. Jongdae hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Tenang saja Dio, aku ngga modus kok. Kamu kan punya Jongin di 11-3!" Ucap Jongdae, membuat sebuah buku mendarat di kepalanya.

"Jangan menggodaku! Aish, kenapa semua orang harus menjodohkanku dengan Kim Jongin itu sih?"

"Karena kamu dan dia jodoh dari dulu, Dio. Haha!"

Do Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Jongdae yang sekelas dengannya sejak kelas sepuluh, pasti selalu menggodanya dengan Kim Jongin. Tidak, semua anak yang mengenal Dio pasti menggodanya dengan Jongin. Padahal Dio merasa hubungannya dengan Jongin hanya teman.

Temannya di kelas 10-2 dulu.

"Sudahlah, pergi saja kau! Aku malas berdebat denganmu!" Dio mengusir Jongdae, dibalas dengan tatapan jahil Jongdae. Dan akhirnya, Jongdae benar-benar meninggalkan Dio sambil terkekeh pelan.

.

** Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo **

.

Do Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Dia dipaksa Zhang Yixing, salah satu sahabatnya yang sekelas, pergi menemui Junmyeon. Mengembalikan buku atau apalah, mungkin sebenarnya modus. Luhan tau, Yixing menyukai Junmyeon. Seseorangdengan senyum _angelic_-nya.

Masalahnya, Kim Junmyeon kelas 11-3. Dan pasti yang akan terjadi adalah…

"DIO DATANG KE KELAS! Panggilkan Jongin, ayo cepat!"

"Dio mau ketemu Jongin kan? Tunggu ya?"

"Ciyee yang modus nih!"

"Tenang Dio, Jongin juga sudah menunggumu kok!"

Dan sebagainya dan sebagainya. Dio sampai pusing melihat kelakuan kelas 11-3. Helloo, apa tak ada yang sadar Dio kini sedang malu? Frontal dan salah besar! Sebenarnya, Dio tak masalah kalau dirinya digoda seperti itu, tapi jangan di depan anaknya juga kan?

Dio melirik ke arah tempat duduk Jongin, dilihatnya Jongin sedang asyik menulis sesuatu. Mencoba tak peduli pada sikap jahil teman-teman gilanya.

Sebenarnya Dio memang punya perasaan pada Jongin. Tapi, karena kelakuan teman- ralat seluruh angkatan yang mengenalnya, Dio jadi takut ditolak. Dio jadi ragu mendekat , jika kau menyukai seseorang lalu ada teman kalian yang frontal di hadapan orang yang kau sukai, bukankah malah akan tercipta jarak?

Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Dio dan Jongin saat ini.

"Dio? Ayo balik ke kelas" Suara halus dan tepukan ringan Yixing membuat Dio tersadar. Dia menangguk singkat dan meninggalkan kelas 11-3. Membuat kecewa beberapa orang yang menggodanya.

"Yixing! Yang modus itu kamu, tapi kenapa jadi aku yang kena!" Dio mengomel begitu mereka agak jauh dari kelas 11-3. Yixing hanya terkekeh.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Jadi pendekatanku dengan Junmyeon tidak terganggu, haha!" Yixing tertawa, membuat Dio melipat tangannya kesal.

_"__menyebalkan!" _gerutu Dio.

.

** Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo **

.

BRUK

"Ups, maaf ya.."

Dio melirik kearah seseorang berwajahimut yang baru saja menabraknya hingga terjatuh. Tangannya diulurkan ke arah SDio, mencoba membantu. Dengan senyum, Dio menerimanya. Dio merasa kenal dengan seseorang tersebut_._

"KYUNGSOO?!" Teriak Dio ke seseorang yang menolongnya. Sedangkan yang menolong Dioitu hanya terkekeh, sambil mengelus telinganya.

"Ya, itu namaku. Tapi kamu tak usah memanggilku dengan nada tinggi seperti itu! Telingaku masih normal, Dio!" Ucapnya. Dio menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tak gatal, salah tingkah. Membuat orang di depannya tertawa.

"Aku Kyungsoo, Kim Kyungsoo. Mungkin kamu pernah mendengarnya, tapi jangan bilang kamu pernah mendengar namaku di dalam namamu. Nama kita memang sama!" Ujar Kim Kyungsoo santai. Dia terkekeh ringan mendengar gurauannya sendiri.

"Ah, tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Kau kekasih tercinta Kim Jongdae yang menyebalkan itu kan?" Ucap Dio, jujur. Kim Kyungsoo hanya tertawa.

"Panggil aku KimSoo saja, Dio. Setidaknya itu lebih enak didengar"

Dio mengangguk pasrah. Terdengar lucu memanggil namanya sendiri, padahal ia memanggil orang lain. Mungkin Kim Kyungsoo juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku duluan, ya?" Kim Kyungsoo –mari kita panggil KimSoo mulai sekarang- pamit meninggalkan Dio. Dio menganggukan kepalanya.

_"__Dia manis sekali"_

.

** Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo **

.

"Dio, kau mendengarkan tidak?"

Dio tersentak kaget. Mengerjapkan matanya, yang baru saja membawanya ke alam khayalnya. Yah, dia baru saja melamun lebih singkatnya. Untung saja bukan guru yang memanggilnya. Bisa-bisa dia harus menahan malu.

Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bingung atas kelakuan temannya yang suka sekali melamun itu. jarang fokus kalau tak sedang ada pelajaran.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Dio menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Kau berpasangan dengan Jongdae, oke? Kita akan bermain drama pada pensi sekolah tahun ini!" Kris, ketua kelas 11-4 dengan santai mengatakan hal yang membuat Dio terkejut.

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak ma-" Ucapan Dio terputus melihat tatapan Kris yang sudah sangat err mengerikan itu. Dio meneguk ludahnya, takut. Kris kalau marah sangat menyeramkan. Tanpa sadar, Dio menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanda setuju.

"Bagus, mulai nanti kita ada latihan!"

"APAA?"

.

** Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo **

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sambil tersenyum riang. Segelas _ice tea _di tangannya, menghilangkan dahaga tenggorokannya. Bukannya dia membolos pelajaran, tapi kelasnya mendapat jam kosong. Kali ini Dio pergi sendiri ke kantin, tanpa Yixing. Sahabatnya satu itu sedang menuntaskan urusannya dengan alam. Maksudnya, Yixing sedang pergi ke kamar kecil.

Sedang enak-enaknya berjalan di koridor sekolahnya yang agak sepi, dia berpapasan dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang secara tak langsung mengganggu hidupnya. Seseorang yang selalu 'dipaksa' berjodohan dengan Dio, walau Dio menolak.

Kim Jongin.

Seketika, Dio gugup. Nggak mungkin dia berbalik arah, pasti Jongin menganggap Dio membenci Jongin. Kalau harus dilanjutkan, Dio yakin bakalan salah tingkah. Beruntung tak ada Yixing maupun anak-anak yang suka menggodanya di sini.

Begitu berpapasan, Dio menunjukkan senyum gugupnya ke arah Jongin. Tanda menyapa –walaupun tak dengan sapaan. Tanpa di duga, Jongin ikut tersenyum. Dio tertegun sesaat, lalu mengangguk. Dio merasa pipinya mulai menghangat.

"Sehat selalu, Dio"

Kalimat yang diucapkan Jongin sambil tersenyum ke arah Dio, membuat Dio mematung. Dia nggak salah dengar kan? Jongin menyapanya kan? Walaupun Jongin mengucapkannya tanpa menatap mata Dio dan sangat lirih, bukankah kalimat itu untuk Dio?

Dio merasa ingin terbang.

.

** Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo **

.

Do Kyungsoo melihat Kim Jongdae sedang berbincang kepada seseorang di luar kelas. Sepertinya perbincangan serius, namun diselingi gelak tawa. Dan sepertinya Dio tahu siapa itu. Ia sudah menebak bahwa yang berbincang dengan Jongdae adalah..

Kim Kyungsoo.

Seharusnya saat ini ia sudah pulang dirumah dan bersantai, menikmati makan siang buatan ibunya. Seharusnya saat ini dia tidur siang. Bukannya berlatih mempersiapkan acara pensi yang diikuti oleh seluruh kelas itu. Dan ia tahu seharusnya Kim Jongdae dan Kim Kyungsoo menikmati acara kencan siang mereka, bukannya terjebak karena latihan drama dari sok pengatur Kris.

Sebenarnya yang terjebak hanyalah ia, Kim Jongdae, dan seluruh murid 11-4.

"Dio? Sedang apa disini? Belum mulai latihan?"

Dio menepuk dahinya. Hey, Jongdae mengetahui keberadaannya? Dan sekarang sedang bertanya apa yang dilakukan Dio. KimSoo juga ikut memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda ingin tahu.

"Aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi kok. Silahkan lanjutkan perbincangan kalian deh, hehe" Ucap Dio sambil menggaruk lehernya. Membuat kekehan terdengar dari mulut manis KimSoo. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan cemburu gitu dong Dio, iya ntar aku bakalan sama kamu kok. Aku janji" Jongdae mengucapkan itu seolah Dio pacarnya. Mengatakannya dengan tampang serius. Hingga KimSoo tak kuat menahan tawa.

Membuat Dio ingin menjitak seseorang berwajah kotak menyebalkan itu.

"KimSoo, bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa berpacaran dengan orang menyebalkan ini? Boleh aku menghajarnya?" Dio mengatakannya dengan kesal.

"Umm, boleh mungkin? Hahaha" KimSoo hanya tertawa. Park Chanyeol melihat sayang ke arah KimSoo.

"Mimpi apa aku bisa bermain dalam satu drama dengan Jong satu ini ya?" Kata Dio dengan nada yang frustasi. Seakan-akan hidupnya akan berakhir ketika bermain peran dengan Jongdae.

"Benarkah? Kalau tak mau dengan Jong yang aku, berarti Jong...In! benar kan?" Jongdae menggoda Dio. KimSoo tertawa saja, sedangkan Dio hanya berdecih kesal.

"YA KALIAN! Ayo masuk ke dalam kelas, kita ada latihan!"

Suara bass milik Kris membuat ketiga orang tersebut kaget. KimSoo tersenyum singkat, dan membisikkan sesuatu ke arah Jongdae. Lalu ia buru-buru pergi. Membuat Dio bingung.

"Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Kamu kok ingin tahu saja sih Dio? Bahasa gaulnya nih, kepo~ wkwk" Jongdae mengejek Dio, dan meninggalkan Luhan yang bertampang kesal.

"DASAR KIM JONGDAE!"

.

** Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo **

**.**

Seminggu sebelum hari pementasan, latihan drama semakin menggila. Kris selaku ketua kelas yang mengaku baik, membuat semua penghuni 11-4 bekerja. Entah yang ikut drama, ataupun yang membantu selama latihan.

Benar-benar menguras waktu dan tenaga.

Dio pun harus rela membagi waktunya. Bahkan ia jarang berkunjung ke kelas Baekhyun lagi, ataupun sekalian mengantarkan Yixing ke kelas 11-3. Yang terakhir sebenarnya dia ngga pernah ingin mengantar. Yixing yang selalu memaksanya.

Tapi saat ini dia butuh ke kamar kecil. Dan jika ke sana harus melewati kelas 11-2 dan 11-3. Dio yakin, ketika dia melewati kelas 11-3 seharusnya mereka tak tahu. Seharusnya Dio bisa lewat dengan aman, nyaman dan tenteram dtanpa ada gangguan –lebih tepatnya godaan- dari kelas 11-3 itu.

Seharusnya begitu.

"Kyungsoo, seharusnya kau sering-sering melihatnya"

Sebuah suara yang tak familiar membuat Dio mendadak berhenti. Tapi mungkin, yang membuatnya berhenti adalah seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Tunggu, hanya namanya.

"Luhan, sudahlah. Aku percaya pada mereka kok! Toh cuma drama kan?"

Yang baru saja berbicara, Dio yakin itu adalah KimSoo. Sudah beberapa kali ia berbicara dengan kekasih Jongdae itu. Tentu saja ia hafal suara 'kembaran namanya' itu.

"Tapi Soo, kamu nggak khawatir? Drama yang mereka lakukan itu agak… err… romantis"

Hening. Dio menahan nafasnya, menunggu jawaban apa yang akan di berikan KimSoo. Sebenarnya, Dio selalu agak khawatir jika dekat dengan Jongdae. Ya.. memang Kim Jongdae adalah tipe anak yang periang, tapi tetap saja.

Dia adalah tipe orang yang romantis terhadap kekasihnya, Kim Kyungsoo.

"Engga kok, aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja"

Dio merasa nafasnya tercekat. Sungguh, dia tak menyangka jawaban KimSoo seperti itu. Selama ini, Dio merasa takut KimSoo cemburu. Tapi kali ini, dia yakin satu hal.

Kim Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Kim Jongdae yang manis sekali.

.

** Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo **

**.**

Yixing merasa agak aneh dengan sahabatnya ini. Dio agak berkurang semangatnya ketika berlatih drama. Ia agak menjauh ketika bagian 'romantis' dengan Jongdae. Sungguh, tak seperti biasanya.

"Dio, kurang dekat! Ayolah, kurang romantis! Pentas besok wooyy!" Kris berdecak kesal melihat penurunan kualitas Dio. Sedangkan yang di marahi hanya menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia merasa agak canggung sekarang, berdekatan dengan Jongdae.

"Dio, pegang saja tanganku" Bisik Jongdae. Dio tersenyum canggung. Dengan ragu, Dio memegang tangan Jongdae. Posisi berdansa. Mereka mulai berdansa –sesuai _script_ drama mereka. Membuat puas Kris dan bahkan beberapa anak kelas yang lain.

"ECIE~ JongSoo nih JongSoo ahaha"

"Jong-ie dan Soo-ie _sweet_ banget sih"

"Lucu ya, nama pasangan mereka sama dengan nama kekasih mereka sendiri"

"Wah benar juga, kekasih Jongdae kan Kim Kyungsoo dari kelas 11-2?"

"Kyungsoo juga dekat dengan anak bernama Kim Jongin itu looh, anak kelas 11-3"

"Mereka menarik sekali ya~ haha"

Dio menghela nafas panjang mendengarkan teriakan –atau godaan- dari teman sekelasnya. Apalagi menyangkut dirinya, Jongdae dan Kim Kyungsoo. Bahkan menyangkut Kim Jongin, cowok bermarga dan bernama hampir sama dengan Jongdae. Pertanyaannya, mengapa selalu disangkut pautkan dengan Jongin?

Segera Dio melepas pegangannya dari Jongdae, lalu duduk di bangkunya. Dio benar-benar sudah tak bersemangat lagi. Kris sang ketua kelas hampir saja ngomel lagi, jika Yixing tak mencegah Kris.

"Sudahlah Kris, mungkin Dio sedang lelah? Jangan dipaksa. Lebih baik, hari ini kita istirahat untuk besok. Setuju?"

Yixing meminta persetujuan anak sekelas, yang tentu saja di angguki kuat-kuat. Pada akhirnya, Kris mengalah dan menyuruh mereka pulang sekaligus istirahat menyambut pentas besok. Dio hanya pasrah ketika Yixing menariknya keluar kelas.

"Ada apa Dio?" Tanya Yixing ketika akhirnya mereka duduk di bangku kantin yang sudah mulai sepi itu. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya, pertanda ia sendiri juga bingung.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa tak enak, Xing"

"Kenapa?"

Dio menghembuskan nafas pasrahnya. Bisakah ia bercerita? Selain Baekhyun, Yixing adalah sahabat dekatnya. Pasti, Yixing akan memberikan saran yang baik untuknya.

"Hey, kalian sudah selesai duluan rupanya? Baru saja aku akan menelponmu, Dio!"

Seseorang dengan paras imut dan mata yang memiliki _eye smile_ datang menghampiri Dio dan Yixing. Ia duduk di sebelah Yixing dengan senyum mengembang. Tapi, senyumnya perlahan hilang melihat kedua sahabatnya terdiam.

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Kalian kenapa? Ada masalahkah?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Yixing hanya menunjuk Dio dengan dagunya, membuat Baekhyun mengerti Diolah yang ada masalah.

"Dio? Mau cerita?"

Lagi-lagi, Dio menghembuskan nafasnya. Lalu mengangguk. Toh, masalah tak akan selesai kalau di pendam sendiri kan? Apalagi, kedua sahabatnya ini dengan rela mendengarkan masalahnya.

"A-aku khawatir tentang sesuatu…" Dio menggantung kalimatnya. Baekhyun dan Yixing dengan sabar menanti kelanjutan kalimat itu.

"Aku khawatir KimSoo, kekasih Jongdae, akan cemburu dan marah kepadaku. Aku merasa tak enak. Apalagi, tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar temannya membahas ini dengan KimSoo. Sungguh, aku bingung harus bagaimana terhadap Jongdaedan pentas besok" Dio menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun dan Yixing saling berpandangan, mengerti. Yaah, walaupun Baekhyun tak satu kelas dengan Dio dan Yixing dan tak mengetahui drama apa yang akan dibawakan kelas 11-4, Baekhyun tau kalau Dio berpasangan dengan Jongdae.

"Kukira masalah apa. Kalau itu, kau tak perlu khawatir" Ujar Baekhyun santai.

"Haa?"

"KimSoo itu baik kok, mungkin temannya saja yang khawatir. Tapi aku yakin, KimSoo tak ada masalah. Lagipula, Jongdae sering mengunjungi kelasku untuk bertemu kekasihnya itu." Lanjut Baekhyun, kali ini dengan senyuman.

"Benarkah?"

Dio terlihat lebih semangat. Yixing hanya tersenyum melihat usaha Baekhyun yang berhasil mengembalikan _mood_ Dio. Sedang Baekhyun sendiri, meletakkan dagunya yang bertumpu pada tangan. Melihat Dio dengan tatapan imutnya.

"Tentu saja, aku teman sekelasnya. Sudah tak khawatir lagi?"

"Yaah.. kurasa bebanku akan berkurang. Kris bisa melihat penampilan terbaikku besok" ucap Dio ceria.

"Kurasa, ada satu cara agar kau tak khawatir di curigai. Yaitu, punya pacar!" Ucap Yixing tiba-tiba. Membuat Dio mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Memang siapa yang ku jadikan pacar?"

Dio menatap bingung ke arah kedua temannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Yixing saling bertatapan jahil. Oh oh, pasti kalian tau siapa yang dimaksud Yixing dan Baekhyun kan?

"Tentu saja si Kim Jongin! Hahaha" Yixing tertawa, diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Dio menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Walau dia merasa pipinya menghangat.

"Dia lagi, dia lagi! Kalian ini, jangan menggodaku terus ya!"

Ucapan Dio malah membuat kedua sahabatnya itu tertawa makin keras. Walaupun terlihat kesal, Do Kyungsoo bersyukur telah bercerita kepada mereka berdua. Setidaknya, beban tak enaknya berkurang.

Toh, Dio hanya bermain drama kan?

.

** Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo **

**.**

Pentas drama yang dilakukan 11-4 sukses berat. Terbukti dari riuhnya tepuk tangan para penonton, serta tatapan kagum dari para guru. Seluruh murid kelas 11-4 ber-_high five _dengan riang. Pekikan senang para anggota kelas itu, serta mengabadikan hari itu dengan kamera foto.

Sang ketua kelas Kris pun mengakuinya.

Ini karena kedua peran utama, Kim Jongdae dan Do Kyungsoo, memerankan peran mereka dengan baik. Sangat baik malah. Menyentuh dan manis. Sangat romantis.

"Boleh aku keluar?" Suara Jongdae menginterupsi di antara teriakan-teriakan senang kelas 11-4 di _base camp_ alias kelas mereka. Sepertinya, Jongdae sedang minta ijin ke ketua kelas mereka.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kris. Tentu saja dia bingung, pentas baru selesai dan kelas 11-4 masih ramai merayakan keberhasilan mereka.

"Bertemu Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo? Bukankah dia sedang berbincang bersama Yixing di sana?" Kris menunjuk ke arah sudut ruangan. Menunjuk Dio. Jongdae hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Dia Do Kyungsoo, aku ingin bertemu Kim Kyungsoo-ku. Kalau Dio sih punya Kim Jongin, Kris" Kata Jongdae. Kris hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengerti.

"Tentu" Ujar Kris santai.

Jongdae keluar dengan senyum riangnya di wajah. Sebelum keluar, dia dihadang oleh Dio yang kebetulan melihat Jongdae. Tentu saja, siswa berwajah tampan tersebut kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Dio?"

"Kamu mau bertemu Kim Kyungsoo kan?" tebak Dio, yang langsung diangguki oleh Jongdae.

"Kenapa?"

"Tolong katakan kepadanya, maaf dan terimakasih. Oke?"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jongdae bingung. Dio hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudah, katakan saja begitu. Hush hush!"

Jongdae menatap Dio dengan bingung, lalu mengangkat bahunya. Ia lalu berjalan untuk bertemu kekasihnya. Oh, sekaligus menyampaikan pesan Dio, walau Jongdae yakin 'Kyungsoo' tak akan mengerti maksud Dio, sama seperti dirinya.

Dio menatap Jongdae dengan perasaan lega. Setidaknya, ia memang harus meminta maaf dan berterimakasih kepada Kim Kyungsoo, kekasih Kim Jongdae.

.

** Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo **

**.**

"Dio! Disini! Disini!"

Do Kyungsoo mendengar suara Yixing dan mencarinya. Dilihatnya Yixing sedang melambaikan tangannya dari bawah sebuah pohon, bersama Baekhyun. Mereka berdua membawa beberapa minuman dan cemilan. Mungkin dari _Bazaar_ yang diadakan bersama dengan pentas seni hari ini.

"Kalian, kenapa tak melanjutkan melihat pentas? Kan masih banyak yang belum di tampilkan?"

"Malas ah, kelasku sudah tampil. Aku ingin bersantai saja di sini" Ujar Baekhyun, dan disambut anggukan dari Yixing.

Dio duduk di antara mereka berdua dan mengambil beberapa cemilan tanpa izin, membuat kedua temannya protes akibat kelakuan Dio. Sedangkan si pelaku hanya tertawa.

"Aku sudah tenang sekarang" Ucap Dio sambil memandang langit. Di matanya terlihat kelegaan luar biasa.

"_What_? Sudah tenang?"

"Kamu masih hidup kan, Dio?"

Seketika, Dio menjitak kedua sahabatnya itu. Apa-apaan sih, maksud mereka? Bercandanya keterlaluan.

"Maksudku, aku tenang dan tak khawatir membuar pacar orang cemburu. Kalian ini, dasar!" Omel Dio yang di sambut tawa dari kedua temannya.

"Yaah.. setidaknya adegan romantis itu hanya drama, benar kan?" Baekhyun menyambut perkataan Dio, lalu meminum minumannya.

"Aku setuju Dio dengan si Jong bermarga Kim itu" ucap Yixing, yang ditatap heran kedua temannya.

"Apa mak-"

"Kim Jongin maksudku, bukan Kim Jongdae. Bukankah mereka cocok?" Tanya Yixing dengan tatapan jahilnya. Membuat reaksi berbeda dari kedua temannya. Yang satu cemberut, yang satu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Selalu disangkut-pautkan dengan Kim Jongin!" Teriak Dio frustasi.

"Ada apa denganku?"

Suara seseorang membuat ketiga sahabat itu kaget, dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Lalu perlahan, mata ketiganya membulat karena kaget, mengetahui siapa yang berbicara barusan.

"Kim Jongin?"

Yixing-lah yang pertama kali bersuara, membuat si empunya nama tersenyum. Dio merasa pipinya mulai memanas, sedangkan Baekhyun menyenggolnya pelan. Menggodanya.

"Apa menurutmu, yang pantas bersama Dio dalam drama tadi dirimu, Jongin?" Goda Baekhyun. Dio memukul pelan bahu Baekhyun, dan menundukkan kepala. Yixing hanya menahan tawanya.

"Kurasa.. tapi…"

Jawaban Jongin sontak membuat tawa Yixing meledak. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum jahil. Sedangkan Dio hanya menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Tapi kenapa, Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku ingin kejadian nyata saja. Tak butuh drama, iya kan Dio?"

Sontak, Baekhyun dan Yixing menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Dio. Dio hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"A-apa?"

Jongin mengusap pelan rambut halus Dio, lalu tersenyum. Semburat merah di pipi Dio sudah makin banyak saja. Wajah Yixing juga sudah memerah, tapi karena menahan tawanya.

"Akhirnya Jongin dan Dio jadian juga, haha!"

Tawa Yixing dan Baekhyun membuat Dio makin malu saja. Kepalanya terus saja menunduk. Pura-pura tertarik pada apa yang ada di bawah kakinya. Padahal, sebenarnya muka Jongin jauh lebih menarik daripada rerumputan yang bergoyang itu.

_"__Astaga, kurasa setelah ini aku akan benar-benar bersama Jongin!" _Pikir Dio sambil memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh keras.

.

.

**FINISH**

* * *

Mel's note :

_Hallo yeah_~ di tengah-tengah kesibukanku sebagai pelajar, bisa-bisanya aku nge_post_ cerita ini. Jujur ya, cerita ini udah terbentuk sebelum kenaikan kelas /? tapi baru aku _posting_ sekarang. Karena aku belum sempat ngedit sana-sini, dan nggak tau lagi kalau masih ada _typo_ yang 'nyempil'. Namanya juga manusia, apalagi manusia pelajar yang disibukkan dengan kegiatan dan kencan bersama tugas /?

Serius, cerita ini kisah nyataku. Nggak semuanya sih, aku nggak sampai kenal 'kembaran namaku' kok. Cuma tau aja, sebagai pacarnya pasanganku di pensi kemarin. khekhe~ apalagi yang _scene_ terakhir, sumpah itu ngayal banget. Mana mungkin selesai pensi aku disamperin? yang ada aku sibuk sendiri. loh, aku kok malah curhat?

Buat yang bingung kenapa aku pilih Kyungsoo-Minseok-Jongin-Jongdae sebagi _cast_, itu karena Kim Jongdae dan Kim Jongin namanya mirip. Seperti di kenyataanku juga sih, cuma mereka nama panggilannya sama. Awalnya aku mau pakai Luhan+Sehun yang jadi peran utama, tapi baru sadar ada duo KimJong itu. Jadinya ku edit lagi,

aduh, kok aku banyak curcol ya? _last_,

_**Review, please?**_

_**ppyong~**_


End file.
